Character: Syndicate Visceral Kat 'ell
Syndicate Visceral Kat ‘ell ' ' ''' '''Name: Syndicate Visceral Kat ‘ell Pronunciation: (sin-duh-kit) (vis-er-uhl) (cat-el) Nicknames/Alias: Synd, Syn, Kat, Necro, Heron, Demon, Behemoth, Rave, Death, Omen, Plague, Harbinger, Demon-God, Visceral, Path Keeper, Way Watcher, War Master, Demon, Viscus, Vissy (Isaac calls her Vissy), Bones, Raptor. Name Meaning: The prefix of Syndicate’s name, Syn, means “Together with; at the same time” while the whole of her name, Syndicate, means “to judge or to censure”. The second portion of her name holds its roots in the language of the Immortals, and means “Demon-God.” Visceral holds both an English and Dy origin, the English meaning, Having deep sensibility or feeling. The Dy’Kletiun meaning states that anyone who is visceral, or holds the name visceral, is both a devil and a god, an angel and a demon; literally one who craves blood, but will protect others. Gender: Female Age: 30 Years '' Before Death-'' 23 years Race: Dragon Breed: Dy’kletuin Breed Origin: Unknown Date of Birth: May 26th, 1981 Place of Birth: Rank: God |Titan Occupation: Necromancer | Titan | God Height: 35 ft. | '' Shoulder-'' 23.5 ft| Forehead-'' 35 ft| '''Flight Capable: Yes Weight: 266 lbs| Length: 74 ft| Wing Span: 306 ft| ' Per Wing: 153 ft| Blood Type: De’viryan Infection: Viral Infection often called “Rave,” it is also known as ‘Death’s Virus,’ its Assyrian Term is De’viryan Chemicals: De’viryan, Liquid Oxygen Elemental Abilities: God, Titan Primary Element Influence: Illusion Secondary Element Influence: Conjuration, Alteration (shape-shifting) Minor Element Influence: Restoration, Water, Fire Attributes: Necromancy( control of the dead/undead/Conjuration), Doppelganger, Shape shifting(Alteration), “Ghost Whispering” (The ability to talk to those who are dead), Agility, speed, flexibility, leadership, telepathy, telekinesis, Mind Control (Illusion), Intimidation. Rider: None Best Friend: Aly’vyn Vectes Allies: Isaac, Rickshaw, Lachrymose, Carmine Rivals: Humans, Tex Mother: Radian Kat ‘ell Father: Scryden Kat ‘ell Siblings: None Appearance: Being a towering mastodon among her kind, Syndicate’s structure holds a sense of elegance and grace. She is very lean and muscular built, her chest is deep to hold large lungs, all the better for running. She has long powerful hind legs and equally powerful, but not as long front legs, creating a natural arch to her spine. Her tail is long and not “fat from power” but more of slender and very whip like structure. Her neck is heavily muscled and the hide along her body is tough and covered in scales that are usually not seen due to the fur that overlaps them and the fact that the scales, while very durable, are very thin and well attuned to the muscle and bone structure (This goes for all Dy’s). Syndicate’s wings are feathered, but underneath the feather is the bones of a wing. She has a paw along her wing with large claws which sit under the feathers. She has five toes on each paw, her front paws being more like a human’s hand and having three joints instead of two, her back paws hold two. On each paw there is an opposable “Thumb.” This thumb is shorter on her back paws and sits higher up on the inside of her leg below the ankle. Each claw has a delicate markings etched into it. Personality: Holding all she has close to her, which isn’t much; she knows what it is like to lose everything in life and knows the pain that it bears on the body. She is no way a pessimist, but at the same time she is not optimistic, she believes that her cup is full, but someone filled it with sulfuric acid. She is both, and bears her own self proudly, knowing she is two in one, both an evil spirit and a nice sprite. She is in her own way a paradox of her very self, her mind twisted in its humor and open to other’s words. She is both empathetic and apathetic. She holds pity to those who are living and she refuses the help of the living at all costs. Her only trust lies within the spirits she brings back from the dead, giving them a form and shape, they are her company and she feels safe around them. No living being has ever given her that feeling except for one other: Aly’vyn Vectes. To her Aly’vyn is both a best friend and sister; she trusts all her words to Aly’vyn and would die again for her. To Aly’vyn’s companion, Carmine, she holds some trust, but not as much as she does to Aly’vyn. Because of her death at the age of twenty-three, Syndicate has developed a cold and hard exterior towards others. She fears that she will be killed again (seeing as dieing is not as pleasant as it may seem) and will fight anyone who tries to take her life from her. She was granted a second chance, but at a price that may have been too high for life. Death, the immense and unforgiving Death would not have her die, he needed her and in this situation he met her at the gates of his domain, refusing to let her through. She was powerful; she had been one of the strongest of her kind, the Dy’kletuin, a race of Dragon that had grown stronger from evolutionary prowess and a strong blood line. Her leadership is unmatched, but she refuses to lead others, and she refuses to follow as well. She prefers to take care of herself and lead herself just as she will follow herself. Syndicate is silent for the most part, even to the dead who try to speak to her, when she is angry she refuses to speak, but in a good mood those around her are graced with the sound of her voice. Like many of her kind she upholds a code of her own, hers is isolated and separated from other’s however because of her loss of memory, she remembers the code she set for herself, but not why it is set that way. She follows it all the same, letting it help in tough situations. Syndicate is by no means a benevolent and desolate being; she is volatile and malevolent, able to snap from sanguine to anger in a split second. She protects those whom she cares for (in this sense only Aly’vyn and Carmine, those who are dead are already dead and cannot be protected). Her relationship to those whom she brings back is nothing short of caring, but it is not necessarily the kind of care and devotion she has to protect Aly’vyn and Carmine. When it comes to the dead she knows she cannot protect them, they protect her instead, an army of the undead at her call, she uses them only when she cannot fight off an enemy herself or if she is lonely. For the past three years she has sought a way to bring back a spirit and keep them at her side, but every time she tries something happens and goes wrong or they fade away back into the dark place she drew them from. One of the spirits whom she brings back the most is Isaac, a young demonic shape shifter who died because of a disease that wiped out his entire kind. Isaac enjoys to be around Syndicate but he cannot stay all the time, the longest he has been able to stay is twelve hours before he faded into his dark home, waiting till he could be called on again. Syndicate is an excellent fighter and an amazing flyer, her skills are unmatched by any in her kind except for one other, a male by the name of Dezatuik (or Dez). Before Syndicate died Dez would try to woo her, to make her his, he was a spoiled brat who wanted nothing more than to have her for himself, not just because of her beauty and ability, but because of her status. She was under a lineage of elite guards that protected her kind’s “Mother”. Her Father trained her to be in the guard and she was taught discipline and leadership. To be a guard was to be a titan. Dez wanted that, to learn from her, but only a mate of The Guard was allowed to know the secrets that were taught (such as shape shifting). Syndicate would not listen to his words, and ignored his very existence. After her death Dez discovered her “amnesia” and wanted to use it to his advantage, but because of her now cold heart she taught him a lesson he would never forget. Losing her memory of her past life was only one thing that Death took from her, but it was not the only thing. He took away her family, killing her parents to keep them away. She does not even remember them, and to her Death is her father, and she cannot refuse him. He has ascendency over her body, but not her mind. With the ability to become a harbinger in her body he can take over any time he wishes and use her physical state for his own personally vices, that is if she refuses to do the deeds and tasks he needs done. If he was to ask her to kill off a group or person, she would have to, else he would do it himself through her. Syndicate does not at any point believe she is a coward, she faced Death and embraced him with her heart, taking everything that he offered to her, a new life and a new start, but to keep her from turning on him he not only wiped away the memory of her past life, but the memory that he killed her parents. Syndicate lives each day wondering where she came from, but those are thoughts that reside in her own soul and mind, not in others. On top of all her worries and nerve-wracking stress, she suffers from a very strong form of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) which was brought on by the horrors of war she faced and the terrifying experience of her death. Syndicate recalls many flash backs from both war and her death at many times, but sometimes a small shed of light and hope peeks through, a memory of a good time. Rare these are, the memories of a the peace and calmness remind her of her God-name sake: Visceral. She is compassionate and sensible, a true mother if any existed, but this small name-sake is so far hidden beneath a sinister and warped hatred, a burning anger, that Visceral is a God/Titan not seen often, and only to those who truly know her for her true self will ever see Visceral. The only problem is when she is as Visceral she is more hostile and on edge than usual and will snap at any movement with an in intention to kill should it prove a threat. Otherwise, as Visceral she is mostly just a wise and cooperative Titan who knows more than most of the other Titans and Gods put together. Personal History: Syndicate’s parents were both in an elite guard tasked with protecting the Dy’kletuin Mother, Anya Ravine. Her father, Scryden, was the leader of the elite guard; she was to take his place when he died, as the guard was a lifetime commitment. To be a leader of the guard you had to be able to defeat the Mother in battle, it was a mock battle, but was given its all on the field without the slaughtering of either. She indeed had a choice to join or not, and she chose to join because of her Father’s own strength and her Mother’s as well, it was something she dreamed to have, not because of selfishness, but because she wished to help others and hold that responsibility proudly. She was inducted into the guard at her seventh year of life, becoming the youngest Dy’kletuin dragon to join the guard. She was inducted due to her mentality and her ability to adapt, her strength and agility and her determination which was found in no other dragon in her class. She became a beacon to others who looked up to the guard, young children of her kind wished to be like her, and Dezatuik wished to have her because of it. Syndicate had grown up with Dezatuik, but she had never wanted him as he did her. Her next few years till she was twelve were full of training, she was trained by her father and her mother, and during her that same year she saw Anya for the first time, so few were to see the majesty of their mother, not because Anya was stuck up or selfish, but because of the fear that someone would slaughter Anya or enslave her. Anya’s words struck Syndicate with power and a light that drove her forward that day. She had walked up in the battle armor of her rank in the guard, a golden and black metal that covered vital areas of her form and fit perfectly, her claws clicking against stone and granite that created the training grounds for the guard. Her father stood at one side of Anya, her mother on the other (as both were leaders of the guard). Anya was silent, her wings held to her sides before she lifted her head. Many of the newer recruits were stunned by the beauty that was reflected through their eyes. Anya was of a turquoise blue color, her eyes a soft green, this same shade of forest green ran along her body in markings, black scars crisscrossed her body as well as the dark black veins of her chest. She was infected with a disease that ate away at her, she was not hindered by it however and she was still as strong and beautiful as ever. Her feathers were tipped with a darker blue, her ears pulled back against her neck, the light that reflected off her fur and scales gave way to her as she raised her head and her voice spoke out to the guard, i An enemy is upon us… One who has sought to bring us under their control and never let up. We will not allow this, humanity has committed a crime so heinous that we cannot ignore it. They have killed our kind and attempted to enslave them, now it is our time to fight back. My children, those of you who stand before me, you have taken an oath and pledge of blood, a need to protect not only I, but those who do not possess the qualities and strength that is called upon for the Guard. Now is the time to prove that we are not simple minded animals, we will turn the humans to ash and rip them to pieces, and if we have to kill them all to get our point across then we shall. This is not out of anger, but out of love, for a true soldier does not kill because he is angry, but because he loves. This is your time to protect our kind, and I will not lie to you, not all of you will come back alive, but if you stand together you will endure. You will leave and return to your home when the end is there, whether it be with our Titan or with those who reside in the safety you create. Dimidius Meus Alter./i Syndicate was sent out with others to the battle fronts, her father could do nothing to stop her seeing as she wished to go. He let her, watching her leave, praying she would return to him. Her time on the battlefields, fighting against the machines and enslaved dragons that were under the humans was not near pleasant and she fought with all her power to bring peace to her home as Anya had said. Was it childish of her to follow the words of a dieing mother? Or just an undying loyalty, she did not know, but she knew one thing: this was what she had wanted. She saw death around her, those who fell beneath the claws of others, she saw her share of blood and was given her own share of scars that etched into her body like a story. When she turned seventeen the war ended. Many of her friends had died in front of her, many had pleaded for her to end their lives and she did as they asked. She returned home with only fifty others of a force of over a thousand guards, she led them home as they were desolate and lost, her head lowered and her tail dragged, her armor was chipped and broken, scratched and useless. Her ears were lowered, no matter the fact that they had won, she had lost those whom she knew, she gained PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) from the battle, for five years she had been there and her father had presumed her dead. Her wings stretched open in pain, her body ached, her mind broken. Those fifty who survived with her saw her pain, they even felt it too. One day she stopped walking and stood still. Her eyes closing, she felt she could no longer go on, but she had to continue to move, she had to get them home. One of the younger guards and one of the older ones walked to her sides, they arched their wings over her from the side, the younger having his right wing over her, the other his left, it was a sign of respect and love, it was the insignia that was on her Father’s and Mother’s own armor. She opened her eyes and looked at the two, seeing the feathered wings arch above her and watched as the others arched their wings high, their heads held proudly as they looked to her, their voices whispering to her that they would stay by her. She lifted her head, no matter her tired body, they needed her and would follow her home. She walked forward outside of the canopy of the two wings, but the dragons at her side took a stride by her, keeping their wings arched, We are here at your command, Mother. the older one spoke, his voice deep and rough, he meant each word he spoke. The younger one nodded in response, Till death do we part from your mind and side. '' '' ''Syndicate watched them as they spoke, her ears lifting straight she looked ahead to the horizon and began to walk. The fifty others following, those two holding their wings arched above her body the entire way. It took them three days to get home, sleeping through the night and walking through the day, they marched onward like an unstoppable force. As they entered the city the older dragon, Artemis, and the younger one, Cadence, kept their wings above her, displaying to all their devotion for her deeds and strength, never once leaving her side till they returned to the cathedral that Anya was kept at. Syndicate walked into the door way, Artemis and Cadence beside her, she looked to them and nodded to them, despite their refusal to leave her side, they had no choice. Anya lifted her head to see the sign they displayed, the symbol of love and leadership. She spoke, iWalk forward young child…/i Syndicate looked to Artemis and he knew she would be fine, he did not so much as lower his wing though, he left it there, as did Cadence while Syndicate and Syndicate alone walked forward to Anya. She bent low, bowing to Anya, no words uttered from her and Anya shook her head, iI should be bowing to you./i Syndicate looked at Anya, confusion in her eyes, but no words. iYoung child you have been through hell, you stepped through a void of despair and you brought back as many as you could. These fifty comrades now pay respect to you… I see it in the way Artemis has wished to stand by you, the way Cadence, a young warrior has followed you at your side with the same sign. They trust you, and I have never seen this sign since I became the leader of the Dy’kletuin. Syndicate Kat ‘ell… You are more than just a Guard. You are a Mother to them, and to me as well. Which is why when I pass, as I know I shall, you will be the one to take my place./i iMother… I cannot… Yes, Syndicate do not call me mother no more, for you are a titan, you can, I grant it to you. Thank you. No. Thank you./i Anya smiled softly, the black veins had grown worse since Syndicate had last seen Anya and her feathers were torn and tattered. She raised her head and looked back to Artemis and Cadence, they were still their, wings arched high above. She turned to look at the sides of the room, her Father stood at the left, mother at the right, both looking to her proudly. She could not help but smile, a smile she had not worn since before the war… The war was given its own name, a name that would be well known to all of the Dy’kletuin, the Pendulant War. It honored those who had fallen under the violence of the human race, but little did they know that the humans were only retreating for a short while. Syndicate’s eighteenth birthday was marked with peace, and she was respected by many of her clan and kind. They welcomed her home with open arms and gave her help whenever she asked, which was rare for her as she did not ask for much, let alone help. Her parents were proud of her, and she was moved through the ranks from a ground soldier to an air combat leader. Her peace however was short lived. The Pendulant War became The Pendulant Wars. The year Syndicate turned nineteen, the calm peace was shattered, only lasting for a year or so, the peace fell to ash around her at the sound of the tolling bells. She had lifted her head that day and perked her ears upward, knowing that sound anywhere, the sound of war and bloodshed. She entered the war again, but this time she held a new armor. Before leaving for the war, Anya approached Syndicate, the virus seeming to leave, but that was only a fraud, the virus would never leave, it would always infect those who were to be a mother, and deep inside Syndicate the virus was beginning to grasp her soul and her gear-like heart. Anya told Syndicate of the Gods, telling Syndicate that she was to meet with a few of them, Syndicate obeyed. Going to the calling she approached a temple that was built before the war, but after the war the temple crumpled to fallen debris and rock. The statues of the gods lay broken on the ground and shattered. Approaching the center she lowered her head, ears laying flat against her skull, she looked at the floor. This was an old home, but so far from what the others had been, the hall of the Titans… No one had been there in ages, and Syndicate would join them one day as a Titan all her own. Inside this temple she was approached by her God, Deadriea, the God of Forbidden Knowledge. Deadriea told Syndicate of her blood, that Syndicate was no ordinary Dy, but a God, and a Titan. Deadriea stressed that Syndicate keep her Titan identity a secret, for the Gods would hunt her like an infected dog, like a disease that needs a cure. Syndicate heeded the words. Adorning her black armor, she led the ranks of her flight, leading into battle once again to fight the menace of humans that refused to pull back and out. This war has not stopped, it has continued again, off and on, but never ending. Syndicate’s life was alone a factor of pain and misery for the Dy’s of her home. The war stole her life and soul, eating it in fire. Thanks to a man named Tex (his codename at least), who was tasked with killed Syndicate, and Syndicate alone. His entire being was meant for it. It wasn’t just Tex Syndicate had to worry about, but also a Dragon he had, a dragon named Alpha. Alpha was a Dy who was stolen by the humans in the first war, however Alpha was not his original name. He was destroyed of his origins, altered and changed, abused. He wasn’t the only one, along with him were a group of dragons each codenamed with a paired rider, 24 pairs in total, alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, zeta, eta, theta, iota, kappa, lambda, mu, nu, xi, omicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, upsilon, phi, chi, psi, omega. '''Abilities and Elements: ' Syndicate wields a varied assortment of abilities and elements. Each holding their own place in time and history for her. Her main Element is a non-element, Illusion. Illusion is not one of the specified four elements and therefore falls under a separate classification that the Dy call “The School of Forbidden Knowledge.” This school hold Restoration, Illusion, and even Conjuration. All three of which Syndicate can wield. Being touched by the God of Forbidden Knowledge, and a God herself, she has a mastery in two of the areas, Illusion and Conjuration. At birth she had an adept sense of Illusion, at death she was a master, and was granted the mastery of Conjuration by the Dy God Sythilis, the Keeper of the Dead, he also granted her the minor ability of Restoration, so she can heal small injuries. Over time the skill of Restoration has grown ever slowly. Syndicate’s mastery in Illusion has saved her life countless times. She can disguise herself as she wills and the skill of Shapeshifting is boosted by her ability to cast Illusions. In fact the image she projects to others after her death is an illusion, seeing as her true form is torn and decayed. She can disguise her from a small lizard, to a large cat, to even another breed of Dragon. Her sub-Elements are Fire and water and electricity. Electricty falls under the non-Element category of the School of Destruction. She learned this ability from her friend, Aly’vyn. While Fire is a Destruction skill, it is not under the School of Destruction. Is under the regular main elements as well as water. Syndicate cannot perform frightening acts and abilities on her self, per-say. She cannot light herself on fire, or turn to liquid, she cannot cause a true electrical storm, nor can she create a “real” storm. Instead she can perform an illusion. An illusion of herself setting on fire, an illusion of her body melting, an illusion of her bones showing without flesh, an illusion of a raging storm or inferno, are just some of the various “tricks” she has. But while she holds these properties, she also wields the birth-born gift of Shapeshifting. She can alter her size and shape, her looks, her entire form. She is well skilled in the ability and she using her illusion to help the process. One of Syndicate’s more prominent abilities is raising the dead. She takes the souls from the Void and from Sythilis, and brings them back to the living world for short periods of time. With her illusion ability she can make it seem like a massive army of the undead has risen from the ground and come charging at the enemy. Relying not solely on her elemental abilities, Syndicate is a masterful combat artist. A dog of war, she knows just about every trick in the book and can lay waste to many enemies without breaking a sweat. She is a master at air combat and flight, and her agile and lean body allows her to swiftly move through crowds of enemies while taking them out with the use of her tail, claws, or even teeth. The sheer brute force and beauty of her body is a shocking reminder to what the Dy’Kletiun have always been and still are: a race of war and turmoil, not to be tested. She embodies the power and grace of a God of her kind, not just of a mother, and she is a noble figure to each of the seven regions, known as the God Syndicate, or God Visceral, Keeper, Master, and Protector of War. Forms and Disguises: ''' ''Tiger-'' One of Syndicate’s favorite disguises/forms is that of the tiger. She will either be a Bengel Tiger or a Siberian white tiger. One of the reasons she prefers this form is that she can withhold her black stripes without having to worry about being pointed out. She prefers to relax in this state and will spend all day resting as a tiger to avoid the worries of others realizing it is her. Her eyes turn white during this form, why, she does not know. ''Lynx-'' Syndicate will disguise herself as a Lynx, which is a kind of medium-sized cat. ''Shark-'' The only time that Syndicate ever uses this form is when she is in water (Of course), she will disguise herself as a Great White Shark, or as a Thresher Shark. She holds the colors of both these amazing creatures, and it is nearly impossible to tell if it is her or not, the bright biolumincenst glow in her jaws will give her away though. ''Dog-'' Syndicate will sometimes disguise herself as a dog. The breed of the dog is unknown. ''Leopard Gecko-'' When she needs to be small, she prefers the disguise of a small lizard known as a Leopard Gecko. These small herps fall under many categories but her two favorite forms are the High Yellow Leopard Gecko and the RAPTOR Leopard Gecko. Usually the only way to realize that this is Syndicate is her eye color and the stripes that are found on her legs, which are more easily found on her RAPTOR form as they are the only markings besides the bands on her tail. ''False Form-''' An Illusion, this was her form before she died, what she embodied as a “True form” but at death that form was destroyed and embodied by her Visceral counterpart, or Doppelganger. She knows this form is a false one, but will walk within it to protect Visceral at all costs. 'Visceral (True Form)–' Visceral is a form so often not seen that to be graced by the appearance of Syndicate’s “True” form is a blessing that no God could ever compare to. Visceral embodies the beauty and grace of both Life and death, the true mastery of War and destruction. While Syndicate has never “Touched” an unborn soul as other Gods have, she has imprinted on a living soul a few times. Giving them a gift that Dy refer to as “The Gift of the Visceral.” This form is so horrifying beautiful that many do not know what to do with themselves at the site. They freeze or stutter, astonished by the sudden appearance. Humans see Visceral as a demon burning a path through their homes, their mind, and soul, a true Demonic plague. While Syndicate knows of this form and does indeed hold it proudly, she knows the dangers it holds and very rarely shows it to the world. The few who have seen Visceral are those who have been either the unfortunate of her wrath, or the fortunate of her weakness. Aly’vyn is one such who has seen this true form, a form of decayed and torn flesh, but such immense beauty that it breaks the heart. Visceral is not only a form, but a doppelganger, Syndicate’s other half. A demon and angel in one. Many a time in her Visceral form she will be adorned with a set of armor. For a God to wear armor is an absurd thought, but being the God of War she embodies this armor and wears it with pride. Her armor is one of her few “accesiories” that she holds and she relishes in the thought that it is at her beck and call, even if she is not in her Visceral form. The armor is bone white, along the skull '''God:' Titan: 'Theme Songs: ' Heron Blue, Sun Kil Moon; 99 problems, Jay Z; Kill Everybody '';''Syndicate, Skrillex; Welcome To The Sprawl; Lacrimosa; Convergence Delayed, Jason Graves Dead Space 2; Nicole’s Farewell; I Left My Heart in Med Lab 3, ''Jason Graves Dead Space; ''R- Evolve; The Kill, 30 Seconds to Mars; Rooster, ''Alice In Chains; ''The Red, ''Chevelle; ''You Know What You Are?; The Hand That Feeds, Nine Inch Nails